


Day 3: Rings

by damnedluckebi



Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Weekend : Day 2, M/M, Qrowtober : Day 3, Rings prompt, Scars prompt, Starlight prompt, it's more of emotional scars so it aint too angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedluckebi/pseuds/damnedluckebi
Summary: Qrow and Clover go on a date under the stars. Clover, being quite curious, decided to ask Qrow about the rings that adorned his fingers.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Day 3: Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Today for fairgame weekend I chose scars and starlight!  
> Love your boi,  
> Roohbee <3

“So….I never asked but..I was always curious, Baby bird...I’ve noticed those rings on your fingers. What exactly were they for?”

At the time of this question being asked, both Qrow and Clover had decided to take a break from the bustling work life they had. One as a huntsman the other as the leader of the ace ops. Both deciding a night under the stars was their best bet. Qrow had found it quite amusing that Clover was so fond of nature, considering his weapon was a fishing pole, it barely surprised him when Clover was first to ask the question of if they should go camping. Qrow of course had to agree. He had never seen Clover so excited in his life and it made his heart flutter just seeing the adorable smile Clover had just talking about it.

“Oh these? Well….It’s really a long story Cloves...They’re not that exciting.”

Clover chuckled softly as he looked up at the dark sky that was littered with stars, admiring it silently. 

“You see those stars up there Qrow?”

Qrow looked up at the stars as well, wondering why Clover decided to ask that question. His fingers gently grabbed unto the grass under his hand, playing with each one as he listened to Clover.

“As much as I love watching them….I’d much rather lose the ability to see them than to not listen to you tell your own stories, even if it’s just you talking about your work.”

Qrow let out a snort before playfully punching Clover’s shoulder. 

“You’re so corny, I should call you Corn-ver” 

Clover let out a soft chuckle before Qrow laid his head softly on Clover’s shoulder, sighing softly before he brought his hand that was littered with 3 rings, letting Clover have a closer look at them. 

“These rings...well, I’ll talk about the two rings on my ring finger first.” He said softly, taking in a breath before he spoke.

“These belonged to my parents. Long story short, Some of the other tribes caught up to my tribe and killed my parents in their sleep. I decided to take their rings with me. I only started wearing them when Rae and I went to Beacon together.” 

Clover nodded solemnly as he laid his arm on Qrow’s shoulder, moving a hand up to play with Qrow’s hair softly. He continued staring at the rings, noticing the engravings on the rings, admiring the handiwork before moving his eyes to the other ring.

“And...that one?”

“Well….that one was from Summer. She noticed the other two I was wearing and thought I loved rings so she decided to buy me one more.”

He took the ring off and gave Clover a closer look at the ring. Clover leaned forwards and noticed the inside of the ring, seeing Summer’s initials in it and a small heart. Once he had noticed Clover sit back up straighter, he wore the ring once more on his finger before he sighed softly, feeling slightly melancholic.

“It was….a week before...well….her disappearance. It made me wonder if she knew she was going to go missing..” 

Qrow sighed once more before bringing his hand down. Clover had taken notice how Qrow’s mood had changed slightly. He brought his arm down to Qrow’s hip before pulling him closer. 

“I’m sorry, baby bird….it must’ve been hard.”

Qrow nodded softly as he looked down and played with the ring on his pointer finger, the one that reminded him of Summer.

“I still miss her...Ruby..she’s so much like her mother. If only I could talk more about Sum to her without breaking down…She doesn’t need to see me like this...especially after last time…”

Qrow sniffled softly as Clover gently rubbed his side lovingly, going over to place a gentle kiss on his head. 

“Baby bird...if you need to cry...just let it out….Your lucky charm is here for you….and before you say it...you didn’t ruin this camping trip for me.”

Qrow let out a soft chuckle as he let a tear run down his cheek. 

“You know me so well….”

Clover smiled softly at Qrow. He knew how closed off Qrow was and moments like these were rare to have between them. Clover silently watched Qrow cry into his shoulder before he looked up at the stars once more.

“Thank you for trusting me, Qrow. I really appreciate you wanting to talk to me about that.”

Qrow looked up at him as he sniffled and kissed his jaw softly. 

“Of course I trust you, Cloves. We’re partners now aren’t we. I’m basically forced to trust you.”

“We are...I couldn’t ask for a better partner….and for someone to be stuck with.” 

Clover cupped Qrow’s cheeks as he wiped away his tears with his thumb and smiled at him before leaning in, letting their lips touch softly. Clover’s eyes closed as he felt his heart flutter. Every time they had shared a kiss, no matter how many times, it always felt better than the last.

Soon he pulled away, feeling breathless as he stared at Qrow’s gorgeous red eyes, taking in its beauty. He was willing to admit nothing can compare to Qrow’s eyes, not even the brilliant night sky at this moment. 

As Clover continued islently admiring Qrow’s eyes, Qrow let out a yawn, getting a laugh out of Clover. 

“C’mon baby bird, let’s get you to bed. You’re tired.”

“Okay….” Qrow said, sounding like a little kid, being told to go to bed. 

“I’ll carry you…”

Qrow was too tired from crying to pay attention to what Clover suggested, going limp in his arms as Clover continued carrying him to their tent. 

_I love you my sweet little baby bird...rest well._


End file.
